


Sick Day

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza and Philip are sick..., Family Fluff, Gen, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt: Alex’s partner is sick with a cold when their son comes down with the flu. Any pairing, canon or modern au.</p><p>Philip was sent home early from school with the flu, the next morning Eliza wakes up with a cold. What is Alexander to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another collab between JetGirl1832 and tomatopudding! We had a a lot of fun making this as adorable as we possibly could. Set in the same verse as our other fics "Make Me Proud, Son" and "Go to Sleep Little Baby".

2002

Alex came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand to see Eliza blowing her nose.

"Liza, are you alright?" Alex asked, his question was answered by a loud sneeze.

"I will be," Eliza's voice was very congested.

Upon closer inspection Alex noticed his wife's pale complexion and bright red nose, "I think you should go back to bed." He tried to ease her back under the covers.

"But the kids... Philip..." Eliza protested weakly.

Alex sighed, how could he have forgotten? Just yesterday Philip had been sent home early from school because he had come down with the flu.

"I can take care of this," Alex assured her.

Eliza frowned, "But..."

"You need to rest."

"This coming from you," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You're sick," Alex spoke firmly, "and you aren't going to get any better by chasing after the kids all day, now I'll get them to the bus-"

"Philip--"

"I'll take care of him," Alex replied, "trust me, the two of your are going to be just fine."

Eliza sighed as she watched Alex leave the room but then pulled the blankets up over herself.

"Hey kiddo," Alex went to check on his son. He sat on his bed, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he looked miserable.

"Where's Mommy?" Philip's voice was soft and scratchy.

"Mommy has a cold," Alex explained.

"Philip's eyes widened, "Did I do it?"

It took Alex a moment to realize what his son was asking, he then laughed, "No, Philip it's not your fault."

"Are you sure?" The boy asked seriously.

"Of course I'm sure," Alex replied and brushed Philip's hair from his face tenderly, "I know she seems invincible, but even mothers need a day off sometimes. What about you? You were able to keep the toast down last night, do you want to try some soup this morning?"

Philip looked ill at the mere mention of substantial food.

"Or not," Alex continued, "let's just stick with toast and water."

"Okay."

"I'll just get the others on the school bus and then come back."

Philip nodded his head as Alex gently ruffled his hair, "I'll be back as quickly as I can."

Alex then set about the task of getting Angie and Junior ready for school. This proved to be a little more difficult than he anticipated and made him even more amazed of the fact that Eliza managed to do this every single day.

As he hastily prepared lunches, trying to remember who liked the crusts and who needed it to be cut in triangles, he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hi Maya," he greeted James best friend's mother, "Eliza has a bit of a cold today, do you mind taking James for the afternoon?"

"Oh sure!" chirped Maya, "Daniel will be thrilled! We'll bring him back after supper."

Giving his thanks, Alex hung up and dialed Burr.

"It's Alex," He said.

"What is it, Hamilton?" Burr asked.

"Listen, Burr, Philip has the flu and Eliza's not feeling a hundred percent, I need to stay home today."

"We have our briefing tomorrow," Burr reminded him.

"I know that," Alex responded, rolling his eyes. He covered the mouthpiece, "James, time to get up, kiddo."

His youngest son simply grumbled and turned over.

"Daddy!" Angie called from the kitchen, "tell Junior to stop it!"

"I didn't do anything!" Junior shot back indignantly.

"Look, Burr, I've got my hands full with the kids right now," Alexander sighed as he trurned to the phone call, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, Alexander," Burr replied. Alex gave a small sigh of relief as he hung up. Burr called him by his first name very rarely, but it was always a relatively argument-free day when he did.

"Come on buddy," Alex tried waking James again who just buried himself deeper in the covers.

Alex shook his head, but then decided to try something he'd started with Philip and had perfected with Angie. He grabbed the bottom of the blankets and hosted them up exposing James small feet.

"You know you don't want to make me do this-"

James giggled from beneath the blankets.

"You know what's going to happen."

James attempted to pull his feet in but Alex was quicker and grabbed his toes causing James to sit up in a fit of giggles.

"Come on, out of bed," Alex hoisted James out of bed, "You have a play date with Daniel after school."

"Yay!" James cheered, "Daniel's mommy always make us ants on a log for snack."

"That's your favorite," said Alex, pulling some clothes for him out of the dresser, "Red shirt or blue?"

"Blue."

"Sounds good," Alex replied as he helped him out of his Batman pajamas and into his school clothes. Once the were getting ready to leave Alex decided to check on Eliza before he left.

She'd gone back to bed and was reading a book, "I'm going to take the kids, I'll be right back. Do you want me to get any cold medicine?"

"Check if we have some in the bathroom first," Eliza suggested. She sounded completely stuffed up.

Alex gave her a small salute and went to corral the kids out the door.

"Alright Hamiltons let's move out!" Alex commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" the kids chorused.

Alex laughed and shooed them out the door.

Alex made sure each of his kids got on the right buses and took James to preschool before going back home. He did stop in a Duane Reade to pick up some NyQuil for Eliza and some flu medicine for Philip.

When he returned home, he got Eliza the medicine and put together some toast for Philip before spreading his briefing materials out on the kitchen table. It was a good thing he had brought everything home to work on the night before.

Alex started reviewing all his documents and making notes, as per usual he got so involved with his work he hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Daddy?"

Alex took off his reading glasses and turned to see Philip standing their wrapped in the blanket Martha Washington had made for him when he was five. Philip's curls stuck out at every angle on his head.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Alex asked.

Philip slowly walked forward and rested his head on Alex's shoulder. Philip just made a small moaning noise and nuzzled against Alex's cheek.

"Help me out here, son," Alex chuckled, "What do you need?"

"I wish Mommy felt better," Philip replied looking at his father with his big hazel colored eyes.

"I know," Alex sighed, "me too."

He eyed the papers that had taken over the kitchen table and for what felt like the first time in his life he was completely unmotivated.

"Tell you what," he said suddenly, "Why don't you find us a movie or something to watch on tv? I'll put together some lunch for me and some nice, hot tea for you."

"Mint tea," requested Philip.

"The best kind for an upset tummy," Alex confirmed, placing a kiss on the top of Philip's head.

Alex collected all his papers and went to make a sandwich for himself and start boiling water for Philip's tea.

When the kettle whistled loudly Alex took it off the heat and poured a mug for Philip and tossed in the tea bag. He grabbed his plate and cup and saw Philip curled up on the couch. Alex placed the plate and mug down on the table, "Careful, let it steep for a bit and cool down."

Alex sat next to his son who curled up next to him, "So what did you find on TV?"

"It's called _Back to the Future_ ," Philip replied.

Alex smiled, he knew these films well. They had come out while he was in college and law school. He was certain even one of his dates with Eliza was to go and see one of them.

"There's three and they're playing them all in a row," continued Philip.

"Even better," Alex grinned, "I knew you inherited my good taste in movies."

Philip managed a weak smile, "So what are they about?"

"Well this doctor, Doc Brown builds a time machine out of a car," Alex began.

"Cool!" Philip grinned adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"Woah," Philip stated wide eyed as the doors on the Delorean opened, "Dad can I have a car like that?"

Alex stifled a laugh, "Son, you don't want a car like that."

"Why not?" Philip pouted, "it looks like a spaceship!"

"Philip that is the worst car ever to hit the streets since the Yugo, it can barely get above fifty let alone eighty-eight miles an hour," Alex explained.

"How do you know?"

"In college your Uncle Herc had one," Alex smiled.

Philip's eyes widened, "Really? Does he still have it?"

"The Delorean had a good life," Alex sighed, "but was laid to rest many years ago, I think right after your Mom and I got married."

Philip looked very disappointed in hearing this.

"You really aren't missing out," Alex laughed at the expression on his son's face.

Philip huffed and continued to watch the movie. About half way through the movie Alex heard shuffling and turned to see Eliza standing in the doorway. She looked better than this morning, a little less fatigued but her nose was still red.

"Are you two having all the fun without me?" Eliza smiled, her voice still congested.

"Mom you should come and watch with us!" Philip called out.

"Well," she drawled, drawing the word out as if she was thinking it over.

"Please," Philip begged.

"Please," Alex repeated, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Eliza laughed, "Alright, you've convinced me."

She's always been a sucker for Alex's eyes ever since they'd first met all those years ago. Eliza went and sat on the other side of Philip who snuggled down between his parents happily.

Philip took the current commercial break to start explaining the plot so far to his mother. Eliza, who had seen the movie before of course, made a show of listening with rapt attention.

"So now Marty has gone back and time and he ran into his dad! How weird is that?" Philip finished up.

"So weird," Eliza confirmed.

"Dad," Philip said suddenly, "What were you like when you were my age?"

Alex looked like a deer in the headlights, when he was Philip's age? Well... He still lived with his mother and older brother James in Nevis.

"Probably much of the same," Eliza laughed.

Alex cleared his throat, "Something like that."

He was saved from making any other comments by the return of the movie.

A couple times during the course of movie Philip dozed off. Eliza smiled as she reached across Philip and grabbed Alex's hand threading their fingers together. When the credits for the last movie started to roll Alex glanced at his watch, "I've gotta go get Angie and Junior," he sprung up from the couch.

Philip, who seemed to be half asleep with his eyes open, moved his weight to lean completely against Eliza. Alex leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Philip's head and to Eliza's forehead. She smiled and reached up to cradle his cheek briefly before allowing him to get on his way.

When Alex returned from the bus stop with the two kids, Philip had disappeared back to his bedroom, but Eliza was reading her book on the sofa with a large mug of tea.

"Homework," Alex commanded the kids, pointing towards the kitchen table. They grumbled but complied.

"Would you be against ordering Chinese food for dinner?" Alex asked Eliza.

"Nope," Eliza smiled, "you know what I like."

"Great because we all know what happened the last time I tried to cook," Alex replied getting the number for their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"You mean adding a whole quarter cup of extra cinnamon to those cookies?"

"That recipe wasn't very clear," Alex frowned as he dialed the number.

"That's why you read all the instructions-"

"Or I bow down to your cooking prowess," Alex smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"I like the sound of that," Eliza smiled.

Alex stood up and placed the the order for food for his family, "An order of Kung Pao beef, Szchezwan  
Chicken, cheese wontons, and an order of egg rolls... Alright-"

Eliza took another sip of her tea and proper her legs up on the couch to get more comfortable.

"Daddy can you help me?" Angie called out.

"Sure," Alex walked over to the table, "what do you need help with?"

"Math," Angie wrinkled her nose.

"Ah," Alex said, nodding knowingly, "let me guess, multiplication tables?"

Angie nodded her head, "I'm on sevens," she explained.

Alex settled into the chair beside Angie. Math had never been his strong suit, but he would help his daughter any way he could.

It wasn't long after their homework was done that the food came. They all sat in the living room to watch another movie, something Eliza was usually very against but this time she made an exception. When he movie was over Alex put the kids to bed making sure give Philip another dose of medication and checking his temperature.

"Feeling any better?" Alex asked softly.

Philip nodded, although his expression was still rather miserable.

"That's good," Alex gently placed his hand on Philip's forehead, "in another couple of days you should be good as new."

Philip managed a small smile, "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight son," Alex smiled.

Alex pressed a kiss to Philip's forehead and pulled the blankets around him. He turned and gently closed the bedroom door behind him.

~Three Days Later~

"Daddy, daddy!" Philip called out, rushing down the hall to the kitchen, "I feel all better! Can I go back to school today?"

Alex had paused while making a cup of coffee, breaking his morning routine. Where his son clearly felt fantastic Alex, to put it mildly, felt like shit.

He fought against the fevered shiver that was threatening to roll through him and turned to face his son.

"Of course you can, son."

"Daddy?" Philip queried, his head cocked curiously, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Alex lied, "Perfect."

Eliza then came in to pack the kids lunches, "I don't think so," she eyed Alex.

Alex pouted, "Betsey."

"You are staying home," Eliza decided.

"I can't stay home," Alex protested, "I have so much work to do."

"And that work will still be there after you get better."

"Exactly!"

Eliza placed her hands on her hips, "Alexander, go back back to bed."

"Eliza," Alex sighed.

"Don't fight me on this, you will not win," Eliza replied.

Alex huffed in protest, but still made his way out of the kitchen and back down he hall.

Alex did go back to bed but he did not go to sleep instead he began to write in the notebook he always kept beside his bed.

"Alex."

Alex looked up to see Eliza standing there smiling, "You never stop do you?"

"How many years have you known me?" Alex asked facetiously.

Eliza snagged the notebook from his hands and moved it to the bedside table on her side.

"That's not fair," Alex whined.

"Too bad," Eliza grinned incing closer to her husband.

For all his complaining, Alex found himself sinking into the bed, struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt much less dizzy than he had when he was standing up. That sudden fear he always felt when anyone he knew got sick, a remnant from his youth and the events leading to his mother's death, gripped him. The feeling of Eliza wrapping herself around him and snuggling into his side helped that fear abate slightly. Alex heaved a contented sigh and allowed his eyes to close, falling into a deep sleep with Eliza in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip- 10  
> Angie-8  
> Junior- 6  
> James-4


End file.
